Gotham and Its Finest
by jlacombe19
Summary: I will talk about several characters from the show Gotham. Each chapter will be about a different character. More to come soon.


Edward Nygma.  
''I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?''  
Yes, a riddle. It's what you get when you talk to Ed. Frankly, he loves riddles. In his early life he earned his degree from Gotham City University. Now a days, Ed is a forensic scientist who works for The Gotham City Police Department. He  
brings joy to work yet, my colleagues and I find him pretty awkward or weird most of the time. Always seeking for someone to answer his riddles in the most awkward way. Asking him a simple work question can turn into him asking me a riddle. Along  
with everyone else their is always that one girl that you dream of or see at work. For Edward, it was Kristin Kringle. Not a scientist but a record keeper. The way he would stare or glance at her when she wasn't looking, I knew that he loved her.  
He couldn't come up with a way to ask her out. As I said, Ed is a very awkward guy. This one guy, Tom Dougherty, was in Ed's way. Every time he would go to pull out a file, there he was caressing Mrs. Kringle. Ed, angry, not being able to simply ask  
her out because of Tom. The Next day Ed ran into Mrs. Kringle in the file room. He glanced at her quickly and noticed a bruise on her left arm. His eyes lit up not of joy but anger.  
''How did you get this bruise?'' He asked.  
''Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it.''  
He knew that something was up, that Kristin was hiding something from him. Later on, he walked to the file room and saw Kristin talking with Tom. He didn't go in. He wanted to see what would happen. Suddenly, they started to yell and Tom grabbed her by  
the arm tightly. I heard a slap. From the look on Nygma's face, I'm assuming that Tom slapped Kristin. Mrs. Kringle then walked out of the room with Tom. She walked out of the station, got in her car and drove home. Edward followed her. I followed  
as well to see what Ed was doing. After a few turns here and there, I had lost Ed. I decided to go home and call it a night.

The next morning when I got to work, I find Mrs. Kringle Crying in the hall just outside the archive room. I ask her  
''What's wrong?''  
She answered with,  
''Have you seen Tom? He didn't come home last night and that's not normal for him. I'm worried that something has happened to him.''  
I was confused for a moment but then I remember Ed following her home last night. I didn't want to worry her so I told her,  
''I'm sure he's fine. He probably just went out last night, got drunk and fell asleep at the bar.''  
Yet, I found it really weird that he didn't go home last night. I ran into Ed later on and I asked him if he had seen Tom Dougherty around. He smiled at me and said  
''What is it that no man wants to have but no man wants to lose?''  
I replied by saying, ''I don't know''  
''A Lawsuit'' he said. As he smiled.  
Ed was acting very weird yet again. Why another riddle I wondered.

Months went by and still no sign of Tom. Mrs. Kringle hadn't shown up for work in a few days. I asked Ed if he knew if she had went somewhere because, as the months passed by they fell in love with one another.  
''I think she left town for something down south.''  
Then out of nowhere I get framed for a murder that I didn't commit. My captain, walked in on me in a colleagues apartment holding a gun in my hand over my colleagues dead body covered in cold blood. Of course he's going to think I committed this, yet  
he's wrong. I spent my time in Black Gate Prison just outside of Gotham City. A week later I got attacked by some inmate, yet it was a plan to bust me out of prison. See they faked my death so that I could be rolled outside on a stretcher and taken  
away by an ambulance. As soon as I got out Harvey, my work partner, was waiting for me. We then drove towards Gotham and met with Falcone. He helped me escape prison with his contacts. Now it was time to find who had framed me. Harvey and I, found  
a key to a evidence storage room. I broke in to look over my file. I found a tape that was recorded when someone had called the GCPD to say that they saw me kill someone. Harvey and I listened to it yet, it needed to be cleaned so we could hear it  
better. I decided to go see Ed for help seeing that he was also good with audio. He cleaned the tape for me but I then heard, on the tape a clock alarm going off. The same clock that just went off in Ed's apartment. All of a sudden everything went  
black and I woke up being dragged by Ed into his trunk. As he opened his trunk I managed to run away from him. Later that night, I had sent someone to go the station to scare Ed with a message saying that we knew where the bodies were. See Mrs. Kringle  
and Tom haven't been seen in a long time so I knew that he had killed them, after I found out that he had framed me for murder. So Ed being scared drove to where he berried the bodies. I followed him. I found him digging into the ground trying to  
move the bodies. I stepped out from behind the tree and stepped on a branch. He turned around and pointed a gun at me. Out of nowhere, my captain shooted out from behind a tree along with a whole team of tactical officers. They arrested Ed and he  
was sent to Arkham Asylum.  
''The human brain'' Was the answer... He is extremely smart but insane. 


End file.
